bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Long Diavolo Ridente
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840508 |no = 8270 |element = Tuono |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |description = Dopo aver scoperto il destino che attendeva sua madre, Long decise di andare a vivere con la famiglia dei suoi nuovi compagni. Fu un’ottima decisione. Infatti, a distanza di pochi mesi, il suo timore per la possibile morte di sua madre era già mitigato. Aveva iniziato a pensare che, nonostante le sue azioni, sua madre potesse ancora redimersi, ma si sbagliava. Dopo alcuni mesi ricominciò a sognare il drago che continuava a dirgli che era arrivato il momento della sua ultima lezione. Nonostante questo lo rendesse molto ansioso, decise di partire per Grand Gaia. Ma prima di partire completò un ultimo allenamento con i suoi compagni, un duello durante il quale la sua natura sovrumana aveva rischiato di sopraffare la sua personalità. Scioccato, si congedò in fretta, lasciando Krung-go da solo. Solo una volta incontrato il suo insegnante scoprì finalmente la verità: una guerra tra divinità stava per iniziare e il suo potere avrbbe potuto scuotere il mondo, o addirittura distruggerlo. Per padroneggiare il suo potere avrebbe dovuto sbloccare il taolu segreto che permetteva agli esperti di arti marziali di governare come re guerrieri erranti in paradiso, all’inferno e sulla terra contemporaneamente. Ma qualora avesse fallito, il prezzo da pagare sarebbe stato caro: il drago lo avrebbe consumato nella sua interezza, piuttosto che lasciare che i poteri che si stavano risvegliando distorcessero la sua anima. Nonostante tutto, Long raggiunse il suo obiettivo nel giro di due settimane, liberandosi delle catene che lo costringevano a un’esistenza mortale e avendo finalmente pieno accesso ai suoi poteri. Una volta aperti gli occhi, il drago gli fece i complimenti per la sua vittoria. Ma prima di andarsene per formare una compagnia di mercenari e unirsi agli dèi in guerra, gli disse di prendersi cura della sua compagna. Sorpreso, Long si girò e vide Feng alle sue spalle che, piangendo di gioia, corse ad abbracciarlo. Avrebbero attraversato Grand Gaia insieme prima di tornare a Krung-go in un bagliore di fuoco e fulmini nel momento del bisogno. |summon = Kraka-TUMMM! Sono io, la magnifica lancia dell’est! Sappi che il paradiso e l’inferno ti hanno abbandonato! |fusion = Sia il bene che il male hanno il loro posto nel mondo. Ognuno di noi è malvagio tanto quanto eroe. |evolution = "Sifu, Ho raggiunto l'apice del potere! Spero tu sia fiero di me, ovunque tu sia." | hp_base = 5780 |atk_base = 2789 |def_base = 1762 |rec_base = 2002 | hp_lord = 8258 |atk_lord = 3985 |def_lord = 2518 |rec_lord = 2860 | hp_anima = 9375 |rec_anima = 2562 |atk_breaker = 4283 |def_breaker = 2220 |def_guardian = 2816 |atk_guardian = 3685 |hp_oracle = 8108 |rec_oracle = 3307 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |ccant = 42 |ls = Stile del Paradiso-Inferno |lsdescription = +80% PS massimi e ATT/DIF/REC relativi ai PS rimanenti; riduce del 15% i danni da creature di luce/oscurità; aumento danni da Scintilla (150%) quando i danni inflitti superano una certa quantità (50000); aumento velocità di riempimento barra OD (25%) |lseffect = * * * * * |lsnote = 0.6% per remaining HP (max 60%), 150% boost to Spark damage after dealing 50000 damage |bb = Infallibile Colpo del Serpente |bbdescription = Combo di 5 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici (danni relativi ai PS rimanenti, 100-500%); attacco di tuono su un nemico (600%); +180% ATT/DIF e REC per 3 turni; aggiunge probabile riduzione ATT di 1 turno per 3 turni; aggiunge tutti gli elementi agli attacchi per 3 turni |bbnote = 100% + 400% x HP / max base HP, 170% boost, 30% chance to lower 30% Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 5 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 32 |ccbbt = 15 |bbmultiplier = 100 |bb_hpscale = true |bbhits2 = 1 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 3 |bbmultiplier2 = 600 |sbb = Colpo Consuma-Spirito |sbbdescription = Combo di 8 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici (danni rel. ai PS rimasti, 200-600%); attacco di tuono su 1 nemico (usi consecutivi aum. danni, 600-1500%); +100% propri ATT/DIF/danni Scintilla e +60% frequenza colpi critici x3 turni; prob. riduz. ATT x1 turno; +10% barra OD |sbbnote = 200% + 400% x HP / max base HP, 300% boost to multiplier per use up to 3x, 100% boost to Atk, Def, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 100% boost to own Spark damage, 40% chance to reduce 50% Atk, 10% OD fill |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 8 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |ccsbbt = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600-1500 |ubb = Dardo Divora-Universo |ubbdescription = Devastante attacco di tuono su tutti (danni relativi ai PS rimanenti, 1000-1500%); devastante attacco di tuono su 1 nemico (2000%); enorme aumento ATT, DIF e REC per 3 turni; enorme aumento propri ATT, DIF, REC e danni da Scintilla per 5 turni; enorme aumento barra OD |ubbnote = 1000% + 500% x HP / max base HP, 400% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 200% boost to own Atk, Def, Rec, 200% boost to Spark, 50% OD fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ccubbt = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 1 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 20 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2000 |es = Re Taolu dei Tre Mondi |esitem = |esdescription = 10% riduzione danni; +50% danno critico e danni da Scintilla; aggiunge gli effetti Infligge vulnerabilità critica (probabilità 100%, danni 15%) per 1 turno e Aumento velocità di riempimento della barra OD (30%) per 3 turni a BB/SBB |esnote = 50% boost to critical damage |eseffect =* * |bb1 =* * * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * * |sbb1 =* * (danno aumenta con gli usi consecutivi (+300)) * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * (danno aumenta con gli usi consecutivi (+300)) * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * * * * * * * * |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = Aumenta tutti i parametri (60%) |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Aumento ATT in base ai PS rimasti (0-80%) |omniskill1_2_note = 0.8% aumento per 1% PS rimasti, 80% aumento totale |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = Aumento danni da Scintilla (120%) |omniskill3_cat = Colpi Critici |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aumento danni da colpo critico (100%) |omniskill3_1_note = 100% aumento |omniskill4_cat = Aumento Attacco |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 150.000 |omniskill5_cat = Speciale |omniskill5_1_sp = 15 |omniskill5_1_desc = Gli effetti bonus del BB durano 5 turni |omniskill5_2_sp = 15 |omniskill5_2_desc = Gli effetti di probabile riduzione ATT di 1 turno del SBB durano per 2 turni |omniskill5_3_sp = 15 |omniskill5_3_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento dei propri ATT e DIF del SBB (+30%, 130% totale) |omniskill5_3_note = +30% aumento, 130% totale |omniskill5_4_sp = 15 |omniskill5_4_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento dei propri danni da Scintilla del SBB (+20%, 120% totale) |omniskill5_4_note = +20% aumento, 120% totale |omniskill5_5_sp = 10 |omniskill5_5_desc = 10 SP Aggiunge l’effetto di aumento frequenza dei colpi critici (60%) per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill5_6_sp = 20 |omniskill5_6_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento velocità di riempimento della barra OD alla fine del turno (400 OD) per 3 turni al BB/SBB |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |notes = *La parola "Sifu" nell'evoluzione di Long è la pronuncia Cantonese per "maestro" o "persona abile" in Cinese. "Shifu" è la pronuncia in Mandarino Cinese |addcat = Strega degli Abissi |addcatname = Long Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *20 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri (60%) *10 Sp - Aumento ATT in base ai PS rimasti (0-80%) *15 Sp - Aumento danni da Scintilla (120%) *15 Sp - Aumento danni da colpo critico (100%) *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 150.000 *15 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento dei propri danni da Scintilla del SBB (+20%, 120% totale) *10 Sp - Aggiunge l’effetto di aumento frequenza dei colpi critici (60%) per 3 turni a BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (Alternativo)= *20 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri (60%) *10 Sp - Aumento ATT in base ai PS rimasti (0-80%) *15 Sp - Aumento danni da Scintilla (120%) *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 150.000 *15 Sp - Gli effetti bonus del BB durano 5 turni *15 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento dei propri danni da Scintilla del SBB (+20%, 120% totale) *10 Sp - Aggiunge l’effetto di aumento frequenza dei colpi critici (60%) per 3 turni a BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri (60%) *10 Sp - Aumento ATT in base ai PS rimasti (0-80%) *15 Sp - Aumento danni da Scintilla (120%) *15 Sp - Aumento danni da colpo critico (100%) *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 150.000 *15 Sp - Gli effetti bonus del BB durano 5 turni *15 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento dei propri danni da Scintilla del SBB (+20%, 120% totale) *10 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento frequenza dei colpi critici (60%) per 3 turni a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}